The present disclosure generally relates to a multi-generational carrier platform and methods for operating the same.
Semiconductor manufacturing employs various generations of substrates having different diameters. Specifically, the diameter of semiconductor substrates has increased at each generation of semiconductor substrate. Historically, 100 mm semiconductor substrates (i.e., semiconductor substrates having a diameter of 100 mm, 125 mm semiconductor substrates, 150 mm semiconductor substrate, 200 mm semiconductor substrates, and 300 mm semiconductor substrates have been sequentially introduced in the past. The semiconductor industry is currently making progress for introducing 450 mm semiconductor substrates.
A change in the diameter of semiconductor substrate typically requires a different tooling. However, some tools are compatible with multiple generations of semiconductor substrates. One such example is an apparatus for chemical mechanical planarization that provides a planarization area compatible with polishing substrates having different diameters. Other processing apparatuses may also be compatible with loading substrates having different diameters.